


Whiskey and You

by delisep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crowley x Reader - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Head Injury, Human Crowley, Oral Sex, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delisep/pseuds/delisep
Summary: Reader meets Crowley after the Vince Vincente concert and after drinks and small talk, finds herself irresistibly drawn to him.





	

Characters: Crowley x Reader 

Warnings: Explicit, Smut, Drinking, Oral, Fingering, Language, Unprotected Sex, Dirty Talk, Head Injury, Angst, Fluff

Word Count: 3,516

The city’s lights twinkled as I took a deep breath of the fresh air. I was walking around one evening, just letting my mind rest after working at the hospital. I saw a group of men standing on the sidewalk, two were a little battered looking, but there was just something about the man in the dark suit. He was an odd mix of a dashing sophisticate with the impish look of a naughty little boy. 

Three of the men left, and the man in the rumpled Armani with a face that was bruised and cut, stood alone, lost in his thoughts. I kept walking, enjoying the lights and smells that are native to LA; exhaust and cooking mingling with faint smells of florals and leather from the other passersby.

My eyes wandered back to the gentleman in the suit. I watched him walk into a small bar which was tucked between an old storefront and a restaurant that looked questionable at best. To see a man dressed as he was, walk into a dive bar was an unusual sight. I walked in and found a dark corner table and let my eyes drift over the hand full of patrons. I spotted him quickly. He was sitting alone drinking a highball glass of amber liquid, his body language screaming, “Do not disturb.” There was a sense of power about him, and maybe a little darkness hovering around the edges. 

I found myself thinking about him and what his story might be. I walk around this part of downtown often and he has never crossed my path until tonight. Given his dress and appearance my mind had him bouncing between a mugged businessman and a mafia hit man who's target fought back. The wide range of possibility had me laughing at myself and my imagination. Whoever he happened to be, he had definitely caught my eye and my interest. 

I hadn't been this intrigued by a strange man in longer than I cared to remember. I motioned to the pretty blonde server, and ordered a cosmopolitan. As she was taking my order, the gentleman left his table and walked across the bar. My heart fell for a few seconds until I realized he didn't walk to the door. I smiled to myself as the waitress left to get my drink. If this mysterious stranger can make me smile twice in such a short time, I owe it to myself to meet him. When she returned with my drink, I told her that I wanted to buy someone a drink when he returned to his table. I described him and then paid for our drinks. I was left alone with my thoughts and my cosmo. Soon after, I noticed him striding to his table. I admired him, openly. He oozed confidence and it was obvious to me that he had tried to straighten his appearance as much as possible.

Right on cue, the cocktail waitress arrived at his table with a fresh drink. I watched their exchange and as she moved away from him, I raised my glass and smiled.

He returned my salute and then walked to my table, “Thanks for the drink, mind if I sit with you?” 

I was stunned because “Armani man” had one of the sexiest voices I had ever heard. It was like sandpaper dipped in honey and wrapped in an accent. Obviously, my hitman theory was completely wrong.

At my hesitation, he raised an eyebrow, but remained standing, waiting for my consent.

“Yes, please have a seat.” I introduced myself and motioned to the chair.

His expression softened, “I’m Crowley”. 

“Is that your surname or given name?”

“Yes,” he smirked.

“Like Madonna or Beyonce?” which earned a chuckle of assent from Crowley. 

I quickly learned that in addition to his sense of style and smooth voice, he had a wicked sense of humor. 

“So Crowley, tell me about yourself. My imagination has been running wild.”

He raised a brow again and I saw the corner of his mouth lift almost imperceptibly before he answered with, “What would you like to know, love?”

It’s really hard to act cool and be sexy when his voice makes me want to start purring like a catnip stoned feline. 

“Oh the usual, what do you do for a living? Are you married? Any children? What about your parents? Are you a psycho serial killer? And anything else you want to share.” I felt nervous and wondered if he would be put off.

He must have sensed that because he reached across the table and touched my hand before responding to my questions. “I am a broker of sorts-I make deals. I am not married. One son. I never met my father and Mother, well that's complicated. I’m not psychotic nor am I a serial killer. I rarely lie. Now, it’s your turn, same questions.” 

“OK, Crowley, turnabout is fair play. I work in the health field at a small hospital. I am divorced. One son. My father was never interested in being a father and my mom is wonderful. I’m not crazy, most of the time and I’ve never killed anyone. And if I say something, I mean it.” 

He smiled at me and said, “It's comforting to know that we won't be interrupted by jealous lovers, and you won't try to dismember me with a chainsaw.” I’m not sure if it was the way he said it, so proper and serious or if it was the vodka, but I threw my head back and laughed at his words.

It felt good to sit with him. It reminded me that I'm a woman, not a mother or ex wife. I felt strong and feminine and very aware of the intriguing gentleman sitting across the small table. 

“I’m curious, what happened to your face?”

Crowley drew in a breath before answering my question. “I went to see a washed up rock star in concert and ended up in Lucifer’s mosh pit. Afterwards I met a lovely woman that caused me to forget all the unpleasantness of the evening.” 

“Well, forgive me for bringing it up, then. You should know, even with your face like this, you are still the most desirable man in here.”

His shoulders shook and he laughed. At my confused look, he explained, “Look around, darling. There is only one other man in here and I am fairly sure he is pitching for the other team.”

I joined in his laughter, but also clarified my assessment. “I couldn't tell you how many men are around. You captured my attention outside on the sidewalk.” His answer was nothing more than a drink of his whiskey and a penetrating gaze.

My interest and attraction for him grew over the shared drinks and small talk. I was enjoying his company; ten minutes became forty five which then became an hour. “I’m sorry for keeping you, it's obvious you've had a rough night.”

Crowley smiled and touched my hand, “Well, I haven't had such a lovely and charming lady buy me a drink in a very long time.” 

Smiling at his compliment, I leaned in a little closer, “Would you let me do something for you?” 

He answered, “Darling, that request could get interesting, tell me what do you have in mind?” 

Fighting my nerves, I looked into his dark eyes, “I’d like it if I could take care of your injured face.”

His dark eyes glittered and after a beat he spoke,“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” 

I almost choked on my drink at his unmistakable innuendo. “I'm going to ignore that and ask again. Crowley, will you come to my place and let me clean your wounds?” 

He tilted his head slightly, then stood up, and with a little bow said, “Lead the way, milady.” Smiling at his chivalry, I lead the way, winding through the bar to the door and into the night.

I lived a block over in a loft above a clothing store. It was small, but open and airy. I loved it. There were windows along the wall in the bedroom that didn't have the greatest view, but let sunshine pour into my home in the afternoon like molten gold. I unlocked the door and invited Crowley to have a seat.

While I grabbed my first aid kit, a few hand towels and a bowl of warm soapy water, he settled himself on my couch. He was quiet but his presence was so strong it was almost audible in the small space.

I returned to the living area with my supplies and sat next to his right side, facing his direction.The coffee table held my impromptu nursing kit. I started washing Crowley’s face gently. He leaned his head back with his eyes closed.

He seemed completely relaxed so it shocked me when he grabbed my wrist. Crowley met my eyes and said sternly, “Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?” 

I froze momentarily and wrenched my hand away from him. “ I am doing this because I want to do it. I like you and I am attracted to you and I thought the feeling was mutual.” I moved closer to him and leveled my gaze to meet his, “What do you want from me, Mr Crowley?” 

He didn't say a word, just looked into my eyes. After a few seconds,he cradled my face in his hands and pulled me in for a kiss. Oh that kiss! It was deceptively tender but sent electricity from my lips to my toes and back again.

I broke the kiss and said, “Now that we have things settled, I can get back to my task.” 

He smirked at me and quietly said, “Tease.” 

I smiled and assured him, “No worries, I always finish what I start.”

I dried Crowley's face with a clean towel and leaned in closer and trailed my fingers along his jaw, feeling his closely trimmed beard. He slowly opened his eyes, turning toward me.

“Would you like anything to drink?” He shook his head, no.

“Hmmmmm you want to watch Netflix?” I said, trying to hide a smile.

He gave me a little smirk and my heart sped up. I leaned in closely and lightly kissed his lips. His arms came up around me and he took control of the kiss. This time it wasn't tender. It was hot. He nipped at my bottom lip and I was his. No more caution or flirting, I let myself freely enjoy this enigmatic man. Our tongues stroking and teasing, in a seductive dance that was affecting me to my core. My heart was pounding, a warmth was spreading over my body and my panties were getting damper by the second.Wrapped in his strong arms, I moved my body closer to him and let my hands roam up his arms, over his broad shoulders and up around his neck, playing in the hair at the nape of his neck. We made out on my couch like two horny teenagers. Wanting more from him and more space to enjoy him, I braced my hands on his shoulders and pulled back, breath ragged and looked into his eyes. They were dark and stormy looking,and he waited for me to speak or move.

I leaned close to Crowley, touching his earlobe with my lips, “Come to bed with me?” 

Turning my face to his, he quietly he said, “Are you sure, darling?” 

“Darling,” I mimicked, “if you fuck half as good as you kiss, I would be a fool to miss out.”

I hopped off the couch and started walking away from him toward the bed, I looked over my shoulder and crooked my finger for him to follow. 

He followed suit, giving my ass a light slap.”Saucy minx.”

He reached for my hand, hauled my body against his and gave me another soul searing kiss. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue teased mine, one hand in my hair and the other holding my ass. I was in his grip and there was no other place I wanted to be. 

Crowley’s fingers slipped under the hem of my blouse and traveled up my ribs to skim over my breasts, finding my nipples through my bra. I drew back from the kiss and raised my arms, inviting him to take off my blouse.

He pulled the shirt over my head, tossed it on a nearby chair, trailing kisses over my shoulder and up the side of my neck as his fingers deftly unfastened my bra. 

“So soft and so lovely.” He murmured between kisses.

“You have entirely too much clothing on, sir. Let me help you out.”

I peeled off his jacket and laid it across the chair back, then his shirt and tie, taking in the sight of his broad shoulders and burly masculine build. Wanting to feel his skin against mine, I pressed my body against his. His chest hair rubbed against my already hard nipples,and I moaned because it felt so good. Our hands roamed and I licked and sucked his lower lip.

My hands trailed down his stomach to his find his belt, I unfastened it and then tackled the button and zipper on his slacks, letting them puddle around his ankles. Crowley stepped out of his pants and stood there in black boxer briefs, looking as delicious as Thanksgiving dinner.

Breaking the kiss, his eyes and hands caressed my breasts, “Love, let me help you out of those pants. You’re overdressed for the upcoming activities.” 

Shimmying out of my pants, “Well, then let's take care of that little problem.” I tossed the discarded pants in the general direction of the chair, never taking my eyes of the magnificent man in front of me. 

His admired me, standing there in nothing but the barest whisper of lace panties, with a look that was both appreciative and predatory. The look in his eyes made me feel sexy and bold.

I knew I wanted him hours ago, now I was almost panting with desire. He drew me into his arms and kissed me. This one passed hot and turned dominant, my knees gave a little. I had never been kissed like Crowley kissed me and I was no innocent girl. 

He swept me off my feet and took me to bed. He crawled on the bed beside me. His eyes once again devouring me.

“You are an exquisite woman, beautiful and strong.”

“And you are making me crazy with desire.” I pushed him back onto the pillows and climbed astride him. Leaning down, I gave him a quick kiss on his perfect lips and then licked, nibbled and kissed my way south. I wanted him, but I also wanted to taste and savor as much of him as I could. I slid down his body as my mouth moved lower and lower until I was lying between his legs pulling his waistband down and liberating his massive cock. 

“Shit! No wonder you are so confident.” 

He chuckled. I stroked the underside of his balls and heard him gulp. I smiled and traced a figure eight around with my tongue before licking up the length of his shaft and taking him into my mouth. I twirled my tongue around his head tasting his precum and then took him as deep into my mouth as possible. Winking at him and setting a slow and thorough pace, my head bobbed up and down his dick. Crowley was making the sexiest little growling noises and I was enjoying myself. 

“Enough.” 

Sliding my mouth off him with a pop, “Why?”

“Because, love, you are too good at that and I want some time to enjoy you. Come here.”

I moved up in the bed beside him, “Crowley, your face…”

“Shhhh, yes I know my face poses some limitations,but let me explore you, darling.” 

Crowley kissed my neck and breathed in the hollow. It made me giggle a little. His hands went to my breasts, palming their weight and rubbing his thumbs across the turgid nipples before taking one into his mouth. He lavished my left breast with his hand, mouth, tongue and finally lightly grazed his teeth across the nipples before moving to the right and giving equal attention there. His mouth’s assault had my back arching off the bed. He gave me a smirk and planted kisses below my breasts and across my stomach, soft lips and scratchy beard. He tore my panties off and his thick finger rubbed my dripping folds, I felt him smile against my stomach. He gathered a little of my juices and teased my clit for the briefest moment before moving lower, his finger sliding in and out of me. He pulled his finger completely free and popped it in his mouth, tasting me, briefly closing his eyes before returning it to my waiting core and adding two more stroking leisurely.

“So wet for me, love. So sweet and delicious. Do you have any idea how breathtaking you are? Face flushed, hair mussed, your body wiggling and responding to my touch and kisses.” He punctuated his dirty talk with a stroke of my g spot.

“Fuck. Now who's a tease?” 

“Alright, darling, I need you ready for me. Are you ready?

“Yes.” I breathed.

Crowley positioned himself between my legs and slowly eased into me, allowing my body to accept him. When he was completely sheathed in me, he held still for several seconds before withdrawing slightly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and matched his rhythm with my hips. The tempo increased, his hips crashing into me, tension building in both of us like a spring being wound. He reached between us to rub my clit in a circular motion. I fisted the sheet in my hands and closed my eyes.

“Look at me, don't close your eyes.” 

I opened my eyes and met his gaze, “I am really close.” 

“Me too, let go.” 

My orgasm hit hard, my walls tightened around him, legs trembling, and stomach muscles quivering, “Oh Crowley!”

He climaxed immediately after I did. Leaning down to kiss me he slowly withdrew from me and rolled to the side to lay next to me. 

“I was right. You're very good at that.” 

“Thanks love, but you're great motivation.”

“Crowley, stay the night?” 

Pulling me into him for a cuddle, “Yes.”

I was so content in his arms, we laid in the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. “I could get used to this, I think I kinda like you.”

“I'm a likable fellow, pet.”

I woke up alone and a little disoriented. Grabbing my robe, I followed the smell of coffee and found Crowley arranging coffee and muffins on a tray. Not wanting to ruin his surprise, I tiptoed back to bed and played possum. 

Setting the tray down, he bent over and kissed my nose, “Sit up, I made breakfast.” 

“Good morning, I almost thought you and last night were a dream.”

“Afraid not, love.” He sat down on the bed and moved the tray over with him. 

I reached across to fix my coffee.

“Mmmmmm muffins, did you make these?” He nodded absently before sipping from his cup.

“Thank you for this, it was very thoughtful.”

“I’m a bit of an insomniac, I didn't want to disturb you.”

Crowley seemed a little distant, so I finished my coffee and ate some muffin, quietly and returned my dishes to the tray and moved it out of the way. 

Touching his chin and turning his face my way,I noticed he was upset. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Just my real world creeping in. A particularly nasty associate of mine has been trying to reach me and is demanding a meeting.”

“Oh I see.”

“I had planned to spend the day with you, tucked in here away from the world. Enjoying you a little more.”

He looked so disappointed, “Hey, it's alright Crowley. I'm a little let down too, but you know where I live. If you are in the neighborhood, `come up and see me sometime’. You're always welcome here. 

He wrapped me in his arms and hugged me before drawing back to kiss me tenderly. It was a goodbye kiss, full of what ifs and what will never be. When the kiss ended there were tears in my eyes. 

“I really should be getting along now, love.”

I stood, held my hand out and walked him to the door. “One more kiss, Crowley?” 

He obliged, enfolding me in his arms. The kiss had fire and passion in it. I pulled back with a sigh, looked him in the eyes and said, “If I live 100 years, I will never forget you. You are amazing.”

“Nor I, you.” and suddenly he was gone. 

I walked back through the bedroom and saw a black silk handkerchief. I smiled at the little gift. Maybe I would see Mr. Crowley again one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Original images are not mine. Property of delisep. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any format by any means, electronic, or mechanical including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author/publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion if proper credits are given to the author in the repost. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
